The Monster
by Arawn D. Draven
Summary: As Harry lays, dying, starved and beaten because of his "freakishness", he wishes to become a true Monster. A mere wish is not much, but when enforced by Magic, everything can happen, like being whisked to another dimension...Rated M to be safe and for some gorish contents.


**Hello everyone! No, I am not dead, I'm just busy between Uni, and my different stories. I haven't posted them yet, as I would like to make a few chapters before posting them, so I don't know when they'll be uploaded. I'll try doing something for Christmas, but I don't know if I'll manage, let's just hoep for the best!**

**This is a one-shot I wrote after wondering what would happen should Harry be whisked in the Claymore universe and become a male Claymore, hope you'll enjoy the story!**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter,nor Claymore.**

* * *

**The Monster**

Seven-years old Harry Potter was dying, his body slowly shutting down from the lack of food and water. His Uncle had refused to let him eat, saying that it was his fault his boss had promoted someone else, because of his freakishness. What made him a freak, young Harry wondered. What did he do that made him such a monster that he deserved to be treated to badly? He had always done what was asked of him, but even then he got beaten, starved and insulted.

_I wish I could become a True Monster,_ he wished, _at least I would be able to do what I want._

Unknown to him, Harry's magic reacted, pushed forth by the need to save its host, to accomplish its wish so that Harry would live. Magic in itself had some form of conscience, not that most wizards cared since they saw it merely as a tool, but it could sometimes act almost on its own, needing only the right 'push' to perform actions that went beyond human understanding. It had no notions of "right" or "wrong", however it had a very slight sentience that could sometimes be called upon to realize actions that would be dubbed miraculous by most people, but were for this force merely the expression of its compliance to the few wishes it had. One of such wishes were to never ever see one of the people blessed with the ability to use it die if it could help it.

Now, in the first War against Voldemort, countless died yet Magic did nothing to help them, then why would it do something only for Harry Potter? Well, Magic had very few things it disliked, but going against Nature, its parent, was one such thing, and what Voldemort did when he created pieces of his soul to avoid dying was doing exactly that. Breaking a soul was an action that went against every rule Nature ever made, and Magic knew that none bare Harry Potter would be able to defeat the Dark Lord, therefore it was especially concerned with his continued existence, at least until he did his job.

That is why when Harry wished to become a Monster, Magic acted and sent him to a place where his wish would be granted, and where he would become strong enough to kill Voldemort. Never mind the fact that said place was is another dimension, Magic reached over such boundaries easily.

The last thing Harry Potter remembered of his relatives' home was a faint blue light, before he went unconscious and disappeared.

**Unknown location, 1 Hour later**

The man in black looked down upon the form of the child in front of him. It had been centuries since the last time the Organization had used men to create Claymores, since they succumbed far too easily to Awakening, but for some reason this child seemed to have something more, something that the others didn't have.

_Might as well bring him back to the Organization, they may want to experiment with this one,_ he mused, picking up the child, and noting absently that he may need some food soon.

**Organization HQ, 1 month later**

"So, how is he doing?" the man in black asked to a hooded silhouette.

Said silhouette was busy going through some papers, and answered distractedly:

"Oh, he is very interesting. He has reacted strongly to the implant, and has some interesting qualities. For one, he seems to easily have more Youki than even Teresa or Priscilla, and he also seems to be able to use another source of energy, though I cannot understand what exactly this energy is. And finally, he has some kind of fixation on becoming a "Monster".

When I asked him what he meant, he said that since he was a failure as a human, then he would do his best to be a Monster.

-Interesting lad, then?

-Indeed."

**Organization HQ, 3 Years later**

"Yes, when you are faced with a stronger opponent, use your own advantages to take him down!"

A ten-years old Harry Potter was training against his mentor. He no longer was the small and frightened child he was before, he now stood tall and proud, being a good head taller than most boys his age, his long silver hair falling freely over his face, not bothering him in the slightest during his spars. The bolt-shaped scar he had on his head was long gone, having opened and oozed a black goo during the Implant, and his body was slim yet muscular.

He had started training three years earlier, and was now able to give a decent challenge to his mentor, though he was still regularly beaten in the ground. He was faster and stronger than his female counterparts, though he had never met them, as his mentor had told him he was forbidden from doing so, so he complied and never researched their company.

After picking up his training claymore from the ground, he stood up once more and faced his opponent.

The training to become a Monster had to continue.

**Organization HQ, 7 years later**

"...You shall be our executioner, Harry, and as such, you shall now bear the number 0. Raise, Number 0."

A seventeen years-old Harry Potter stood, tall and proud, in his newly acquired uniform. It was pitch black, and had a hood, allowing him to hide his face, as his very existence was contrary to the story the Organization told the new Claymores about how they had stopped creating male Claymores. His silver hair now reached past his shoulders, covering a very chiseled face, almost feminine in its softness. His silver eyes gazed coldly on the world, examining, analyzing everyone and everything they watched, the information being processed by his immense intellect, which had only been fueled by the time he spent reading. His body was thin, yet made only of muscles, his workout regimen having been drastically increased over the years, and the results had astounded even his mentor, who was a very unemotional man.

At only seventeen, he could boast of an ability to read Youki that bordered on ridiculous, a speed matched only by the strongest Awakened Beings, and fighting abilities that had been only seen in Teresa of the Faint Smile. He had once dismembered ten Youmas bare-handed, without so much as getting a scratch. However, he was far from a messy fighter, his sword style being heavily centered on striking the vital points, a style that had been born from his excellent Youki-reading abilities. The same abilities allowed him to learn how to hide his own Youki, and the strange energy he was the only one able to use, which were requirements for his new job.

As per his training, he was cold, uncaring, and stoic. His icy stare was able to unnerve most people, even the workers of the Organization, and that was without even mentioning the few times he had met people from outside, who had fled upon meeting his gaze.

He clamped his claymore on his back, waiting for his first mission.

His life as a Claymore had begun.

**Unknown village, 3 years later**

"Hey, hey! Did you hear the rumor?

-About a male Claymore? Yes! I heard he was sighted on the border of Rabona last month!

-A male Claymore? Stop drinking, lads! Everyone knows that they are only women!

-Yeah, but I heard a guy who said he knew a child who saw him!"

The tavern was filled with chatter, save for a corner where a hooded customer was drinking some ale. Upon hearing the subject of discussion, said customer sighed. He had been careless that time, and a child had seen him. The Organization would have wanted him to kill the child, but he really didn't care. The bunch of idiots had very little to pressure him with, and they knew it, so they left him to his own devices most of the time. In truth he was bored, the Awakened Beings he was sent to fight hardly ever gave him a challenge, and the only times he used enough Youki to change his eyes was when he wanted to train a little as to not lose his hang on his abilities.

Paying his due, he got up and left, leaving the humans in the tavern discuss his supposedly impossible existence.

**Organization HQ, 1 year later**

He gazed upon the destroyed HQ of the Organization, his eyes analyzing the damage. There had been quite a fight outside the HQ between the Awakened Beings and the survivors of the North. He suddenly felt the steel of a sword on his neck, as he had expected. Turning, he gazed upon the form on a woman with discolored hair and scars forming an "X" on her face, a woman formerly known as "Phantom Miria". He had felt her Youki, expertly hidden as it was, when she had approached him, but he had stayed, since he was technically no longer bound by the Organization's rules. That, and he was curious about his female "colleagues", even though he could care less about their fate.

"Who are you?" she growled. "I know you aren't human, but I can't feel Youki from you.

-Aahh, that would be because I hid it. Can't have you find out about my existence, right? And before you ask, no, I am not an Awakened Being."

Miria merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Then **what** are you? The only males with Youki are Awakened Beings, or male Claymores, but they stopped creating them after the First Generation.

-Now, that would be telling. Find out yourself, it will be funnier that way." he said, with a slight upturn of his lips, before vanishing, surprising Miria.

"Damn...Who was that man?" she wondered. She hadn't felt his Youki, and it had been a pure coincidence that she had stumbled upon him, but her senses told her that this man wasn't human. And then he had vanished before answering her questions, with a speed even she couldn't hope to match. She had felt his Youki, however brief it was, and she was sure it was an intentional slip on his part. She was quite sure that a few of the Abyssal Eaters that the Organization had unleashed upon the rebel warriors had been cut down before anyone could understand what had been happening, and that it was this man's doing.

She glanced one last time where that man had stood, before vanishing as well, heading towards her comrades. _I just pray he will not be our enemy, we have enough as it is._

**Unknown location, ? days later**

Harry watched as Priscilla, who until then had been the only being that could possibly match him in term of Youki, battled against a new being that could possibly hold such an honor as well.

Priscilla, known as the "One-Horned Monster", was known as a being that surpassed even the Abyssal Ones, her power being so vast and absolute that even Isley, the Abyssal of the North, had submitted to her and had followed her like a lost puppy until the time of his death. Unlike most Awakened Beings, she was not overly big, her body being around two meters tall, and looked like some cross between an angel and a horned demon with deep purple skin. Until recently, she had apparently been lost, her memories sealed, making her little more than an extremely overpowered child, but now she had recovered, and was a being close to a God in terms of power.

The other being was...strange to say the least, it seemed as if it was some kind of child born from the corpses of Riful of the West and her lover, Duff. It had Riful's body, her ability to divide into countless metallic tentacles, but it also had Duff's ability to shoot spikes from huge arms. He was not sure how such a thing had come into existence, but it was definitely an interesting being.

With a grin, he took out his claymore and charged into the fray.

**Unknown location, 1 hour after Harry's interruption**

Despite his body being covered in large cuts, pierced repeatedly by spikes and lacking his left arm, Harry couldn't help but smile widely. He had finally found beings that could surpass him in this form! He had given his all, and had managed to seriously wound both Priscilla and the other being, but in the end they had both turned on him and had defeated him before collapsing from their wounds. It was now only a matter of time before the Survivors of the North came and killed both of the Awakened Beings, something he didn't wish, as he felt they were like family.

_More power, I want more power!_

With a grin, he unleashed all his Youki, having finally reached the moment he had waited for all his life, the moment he became a Monster.

_Finally...I can become what I was destined to be._

**Unknown location, same time**

A group of female warriors suddenly looked in the direction of the fight they had been following using their Youki sensing abilities. At first, they had been quite happy to let the two Awakened Beings that surpassed even the Abyssal Ones to kill each other, but then a third Youki signature entered the fray, a signature almost as vast as an Abyssal one, yet unknown to them. They had felt the three signatures fight, the two first, Priscilla and the unknown being spawned from Riful teaming up against the third one, yet in the end all three had almost disappeared.

They had been about to go and deal the finishing blow to the monsters that were threatening every living being's existence on the island, but there had been a huge surge of Youki coming from the unknown signature, something that all of them recognized.

"Damn! It's awakening?!

-...You've got to be shitting me! This one is even more powerful than PRISCILLA?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

Only Miria stayed silent, remembering the man she had briefly seen that day after crushing the Organization. _What are you?_

**Unknown location, ten minutes later**

Harry had never felt better in his entire life! He had so much power, so much strength that he literally couldn't think about what he could do with it! The only downside was that damn hunger, something he had been happy to forget when he had first become a Claymore. _Damn, I could do with some guts...Fresh, full of blood guts!_

However, he squashed the hunger expertly, as now was not the time to eat. Such a time would come later, now he had something he wanted to do. Regaining his human form, he walked to Priscilla's body, who had been slowly regenerating since their clash. She was still missing her wings, part of her stomach an her legs, but she glared at him.

"What do you want? Did you come to end me? If so, go on! I'll never beg for my life!

-**I know. You are too proud for that. That is not what I want, however.**

-Then what?

-**As you can see, I Awakened, and I wish for a family. And you will be the perfect mate, as your strength is second only to mine. All other Awakened are too weak for my tastes, and the fact that you are beautiful is only an added bonus."**

Priscilla was still glaring at him, though now it had grown calculative. Indeed, he was stronger than her, something that was very rare, as in her memories, only Teresa ever managed to surpass her to that degree. Isley had been kind to her, but he had merely followed her, as he was far weaker than her. This man, however, was **stronger** than her by a wide margin, and the prospect of having him as a mate was far better than having one of the few leftovers of the first generation, who were bugs in her eyes.

Awakened Beings usually were quite solitary, but Priscilla was an oddball, her strange mentality being a result of her extremely twisted life. The idea of a family was indeed interesting her, and the man in front of her was strong, a suitable mate for her, as he had been able to hold his own for a while against her and that strange thing earlier. Besides, she had a feeling that unlike most Awakened Beings, this one did want to have a family and protect it. How she knew, she couldn't tell, but she knew.

"...Fine. I'll be your mate.

-**Thank you, Priscilla. My name is Harry, former number 0. Let me lend you a hand."**

Priscilla was quite curious about him now, as she had never heard of a number 0, however, before she could ask him anything, he had already lifted her up bridal style, while making sure he didn't apply too much pressure on her wounded wings. She was used to wounds, all Claymore were, but the gesture still touched her. It was the first time someone was nice to her since her family died, after all.

"What are you going to do about that thing?" she asked, pointing towards the slowly regenerating bust of the being originating from Riful of the West.

"**I said I wanted a family. I have a mate, what do you think of having a daughter?"** he asked, making Priscilla look at him curiously.

"... You are aware that she wants to kill me?

-**I am. However, as I see it, this child was born from Riful, who wanted to avenge her lover, the one you killed. The reason why said child wants to kill you is most likely because she has only her mother's memories. All I need to do is make her realize that she is not Riful and has no reason to hate you.**

**-**And how do you expect to do that?" she asked, quite curious.

All she got was a smirk from Harry, who delicately laid her down. She felt a rush of energy, and the next thing she knew her body had been entirely healed. It was not completely healed, true, but all the major damage had been mended, which only left wounds her own regeneration ability could take care in a few minutes.

_Impressive, _she thought. _I might enjoy myself with a mate like this._

**Unknown location, an hour later**

The group of former Claymores could not tear their faces from what they were seeing. In front of them stood three people, one of them known as "Priscilla the One-Horned Monster", another looking like a young Riful, and finally a young man in his twenties with black hair that they knew was the one that had Awakened earlier. All three were monsters beyond anything that had roamed the land before, yet they were there, in human form, before them.

The man let the two females behind him, taking a few steps before stopping and giving an exaggerated bow to the warriors.

"**Good day, ladies. May I assume you are what is left of the Organization? The ones that wish to fight us, that is.**"

They could only watch as the most powerful being they had ever seen started up a polite conversation with them. However, before any of them could answer, there was a blur, and they found Clare, the former number 47 of the Organization pinned on the ground in front of the man who was holding her down with only one arm around her neck.

"**Now, now, there is no need to be rude. Clare, is it? The higher-ups were quite interested in you, the first quarter-Youma to have been born. It seems you became a good warrior, in the end. I know about your history with Priscilla, but I would ask that you stop trying to kill her. It is only bothersome, and it will not bring back Teresa.**

**-**You bastard! DON'T YOU DARE TALK OF TERESA!" she growled, her Youki flaring.

"Wait, stop, Clare!" shouted Deneve. "Awakening won't help you against him!

-**Indeed. I will release you, but only if you promise to never come after Priscilla. Or rather, never with your comrades. If you want to fight her and avenger Teresa's death, then fighting Priscilla one on one is fine with me. It is your right, after all. However don't rely on your comrades' strength for you own vengeance, or it will lose it's meaning.**

**-**I'm surprised, to think that we would meet again in such a setting..." said Miria, who had also taken a few steps towards the man, surprising her comrades.

"Miria, you know him?

-**"Know" is a big word, after all, we only met once, after you destroyed the Organization, and it was only for a short time. Now, I apologize for manhandling Clare in such a way, but I just gained a new family, and I do not wish to spend time I could use getting to know my mate and my daughter fighting you.**

**-**Tch. Sorry, man, you look like an OK guy to me, but it's our job to kill you before you start eating people.

-**I understand. Your sense of duty is admirable, however, I think you should consider this: my mate, my daughter and I are strong enough to kill you all in an instant should we so wish. It would be better to train yourselves a bit more before going against us. It may surprise you, but I only wish to live a simple life with my family.**

**-**Sorry, can't let you walk free, you're too dangerous for that.

-**Very well then. Come at me with all you have!"**

**Hogwarts Great Hall, 31st October, 1994**

"Harry Potter."

The Great Hall was silent, and Albus Dumbledore couldn't blame them. Harry Potter had disappeared from his relatives' years ago, and the Wizardry World had only discovered that on the year he should have turned eleven when he hadn't come to Hogwarts. Lily and James had been quite angry with him, as they had left him their son as he insisted that he would make sure that he was raised in a way that was befitting of the Boy-Who-Lived. When they had discovered he had left the boy to the Dursleys, they had publicly attacked him, saying that he should never had left Harry to them. Couldn't they see that Harry had needed to be raised by an abusive family to save them all?! It was for the Greater Good, since there was no telling what the boy would do or become if he didn't see Dumbledore as a mentor.

Now Lily was the Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts, as she hoped that one day her son would come and that she would be there to take care of him. James Potter was an Auror Captain, along with his friend Sirius Black, and the two of them were there to assure the security during the Triwizard Tournament. The three of them never talked to him unless it was absolutely necessary, as they held him responsible for what happened to Harry. To discover he had been abused had shocked the Wizardry World, and the public had called for his blood, making him lose all his positions save for Headmaster of Hogwarts, though he was now under far more scrutiny than before, which made it difficult for him to accomplish his plans.

"Albus, wat iz ze meaning of zis?!" asked Madame Maxime, Beauxbatons' Headmistress.

Her scream was echoed by many in the room, until a flare of blue fire coming from the Goblet of Fire silenced everybody. The light was pulsing, and wisps on fire were seeping from the Goblet, forming a large circle in the middle of the Great Hall.

"What is happening?!" asked James Potter, who along with the other Aurors had taken out their wands and were pointing it towards the circle of fire.

"SILENCE!" screamed Dumbledore, firing a blast from his wand, effectively quieting everyone. "If I am correct, the Goblet is using one of the failsafes build within it. If one of the Champions, in this case Harry Potter, is missing, the Goblet will summon him here."

Once again, there was a plethora of screams coming from the students.

"No way!"

"You mean we're finally going to see The Harry Potter?"

"I thought he was dead!"

However those reactions were nothing compared to the ones of one Lily Potter and James Potter, who had gotten up and were fixing the center of the circle intently. There were also four students particularly interested, Ivy Potter, the Potters' daughter, a thirteen years old redhead who was a carbon copy of Lily, James Junior, the third Potter child, a twelve years-old boy with his mother's hair and his father's eyes, Andromeda Narcissa Black, Sirius' oldest daughter, a fourteen years-old witch with her father's black hair and chestnut eyes, and finally Regulus Ursa Black, Andromeda Narcissa's twin, who shared her hair color, though his eyes were ice blue.

The fire built up, blinding the people in the room, while one question was at the front of everyone's mind: _What will Harry Potter be like?_

**Unknown location, Discussion+30 minutes**

**"If that is all, we shall now leave."**said a bored Harry, looking upon the bodies of the Claymores he had just defeated. It had been boring as Hell, even though these warriors were far more skilled than regular fighters, they were nowhere strong enough to deal lasting damage to him. He hadn't even needed to use his Awakened form to defeat them, as he was strong enough to deal with them using only his skills with his claymore and his abilities as a former warrior.

Priscilla looked upon the forms laying on the ground curiously.

"You are aware that none of them are dead. Why let them live when their only wish is to kill us?

-**Tell me Priscilla, would you want a life with nobody strong enough to defy us? Such a life would be boring to the extreme. At least now we may have some worthy opponents in the future.**"

She merely nodded, understanding. The only times she felt truly alive was when she fought against strong opponents, and a life where nobody save her mate would be strong enough to dare defy her was not something she looked forward to. She felt something on her hand, and looking down, saw that the mini-Riful was holding her hand tightly.

"Ma...ma." the child whispered. Priscilla looked at the young girl, surprised, before a small smile etched itself of her lips. For all the power she had, she had only ever truly wanted to be loved, to get back the warmth of a family, and now she had done it, although it was an extremely strange and new family.

"Yes, I am your new Mama."

Then she realized something.

"Harry, what do we call her? We can't call her Riful.

-**Indeed. Let's see...What do you think of...Lily?**

**-**Lily? Not bad, what do you think, child? Do you want to be called Lily?

-Pre...ty. I...like it.

-**Lily it is, then.**"

The small girl smiled, before hugging Harry's leg. Priscilla looked on, interested, as the insanely powerful being that had tried to kill her now acted like a child should.

"In...credible." rasped a female voice. It was coming from one of the defeated warriors on the ground, who was looking at Harry with awe and respect on her face. "You...you truly are the Ultimate Monster."

Just then, a circle of blue fire appeared underneath Harry, who stood there without flinching, the blue fire licking his bare feet. Priscilla was at his side in an instant, as well as the newly-named Lily, who clutched his pants, the only thing he had on.

"Pa...pa. What...is happening?

-**I don't know, but this fire isn't hot, nor does it burns me. This is strange.**

**-**Why don't you move?" asked a curious Priscilla, who had her hand on his shoulder.

"**Honestly? I don't know."** That was the last thing he said, before the fire glowed brighter and surrounded the trio in a sphere of fire, which then vanished before the bemused eyes of the former claymores on the ground.

"What the Hell just happened?!"

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, October 31st, 1994**

As the blue fire died out, the people present opened their eyes once again, only to have them widen at the sight in front of them. There, in the middle of the Great Hall, were three people, one male and two females. One of the females was a child with long, dark hair who was clutching the older female's arm, and was wearing a simple dress. The other female was a young woman, probably as old as a seventh year, and had mid-long, brown hair. She was wearing a ragged black piece of fabric as cloth, and was looking around curiously. What made many males look interested was the fact that she was apparently completely nude under the piece of cloth.

But the one figure everyone was looking at was the man. He was only wearing simple black pants, leaving his torso bare, and had long, black hair that fell on his shoulders and below. The females in the room couldn't help but blush at the fact that his bare chest was _extremely_ sculpted, showing muscles that were rarely seen in their wizards counterparts, magic users tending to be lazy-asses. Magic may keep them slim, but it didn't make them muscled, and the man in the middle was _definitely_ a muscled one. Many female students were already wondering how he was under the belt. Then he shifted and looked around, and all gaped at the size of the sword he was holding in one hand. It was utterly _massive_, the blade being almost as tall as he was, and was larger than his head, yet he was lifting it as if it weighted nothing.

"Harry!"

Lily Potter could be seen rushing towards her son, but as she drew near, she found the end of a blade pointed towards herself.

"**Who are you, and how do you know my name, woman?**" the man asked.

Now that she was close enough, Lily could see that the man was in his twenties, yet was definitely her son, as she recognized his deep green eyes. However, what hurt her was how her own son was pointing his sword in her direction, clearly threatening her if she came any closer. She then felt James' hand on her shoulder, as he too had joined her.

"Harry... You don't recognize us? We're your parents!"

At that the girl behind him cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"His parents? So you sold him to the Organization?

-**Actually, Priscilla, I never knew my parents, since I was 'raised', if you can call it that, by my relatives before I was recruited. That and from what I managed to piece together, I am not from your world originally. Before my seventh birthday, I had never heard of Yomas, Claymores or Awakened Beings."**

Everyone in the hall listened with rapt attention, even if only two people (Lily Junior being too young) truly understood what was being said. The wizards and witches present could literally _feel_ the power in his voice, and were all the more interested in what had happened to their savior before he was summoned.

The woman, Priscilla Harry had called her, merely tilted her head curiously.

"Oh? So you came from this world then?

-**If what they say is true, then I suppose so. Though my life was far better as a Claymore that it was when I was at my relatives. May I know why I was sent there if you are both alive?**

**-**That is unimportant for now, Harry." intervened Dumbledore, who had strolled until he was next to the Potters, who glared at him.

"It **is** important, Dumbledore. It was you who suggested that we let you send him to another guardian, otherwise we would never have abandoned you, Harry!

-**How...interesting. Perhaps we could talk about all this later, as there are more pressing matters at hand. First, the reason we have been summoned here, rather forcefully I might add.**

-Yes, yes, indeed. You see, Harry, you have been selected to participate in the Triwizard Tournament as the fourth Champion! The Goblet of Fire behind me, merely used magic to summon you here, since you were not around. After all, the penalty of entering the Tournament and forfeiting is the loss of your magic, a rather harsh price that we do not wish to see you pay."

Harry slowly lowered his sword until it was completely down, and was looking at them strangely.

"**You were talking about magic earlier. Do you mean Youki?**

-No, Harry, magic! You must have been able to do things others couldn't before, am I right? This is your magic acting!

-**Oh, I understand. Now, you said I was entered in a Tournament? May I ask how? I do not remember ever doing so."**

However, before Dumbledore could answer, the young girl separated from the young woman and tugged on his pants.

"Papa...Hungry.

-Papa?!" exclaimed both Lily and James. Their son was already a father? How could that be possible? He was supposed to be fourteen, for Merlin's sake! Not only was he looking like a man, but he already had a daughter?!

"**Oh, right. Do you think you could get us some raw meat, please? Lily seems to be quite angry." **said Harry, for which the young girl smiled and hugged his leg.

Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling madly, nodded.

"Tibby!"

CRACK!

"What can Tibby do for...eeeeep!" screamed the house-elf, who was faced with the tip of a sword, and quickly hid behind Dumbledore's robes.

"Harry, could you please lower your sword? This is a house-elf, a servant if you prefer. I was going to ask him to bring us some food, since this young lady seems hungry."

Harry did as he was told, however the elf was still cowering behind Dumbledore.

"Tibby? What is the matter?

-Dumbledore sir, this people are not being human, no sir!" squeaked the elf, who looked like he was about to faint.

At that, many people in the hall looked at the man in shock. Harry Potter wasn't human? How could that be?

Said man didn't look fazed, and looked at the little creature with interest. He had never seen one before, and he wanted to try and taste its guts, its' delicious guts... He wiped the drool that was coming from his mouth, it wouldn't do to get busted, since he knew nothing about this part of his world. Spending so many years in another world had made him forget most of what was considered common knowledge in this one, and he didn't want to fight immediately, he'd rather study this world a bit.

"**I am surprised you could tell. Even the best Claymores never sensed that." **he said to the little elf, causing it to faint.

"Harry, it seems we are busted. What do we do now?" asked the young woman, who was still completely relaxed, despite the number of people around her. She was gazing at them in a way that made them supremely uncomfortable.

"**Priscilla, calm down. Old man, do you think you could get us some raw meat? We are all quite hungry after what happened.**

-Raw meat? Harry, my boy, don't you want anything else? We can ask the elves for anything you want."

Harry just gave the old man a very creepy smile.

"**I doubt you can find us what we want to eat, so raw meat would be the best compromise. It is the closest to our species normal diet.**"

**Hogwarts, November 1st, 1994**

People watched in wonder as Harry Potter, the woman called Priscilla and their (adoptive) daughter Lily were devouring pieces of raw meat like there was no tomorrow. They were wearing clothes now, though there were stories about how the woman had disrobed as soon as she was given her new clothes, even though there were still people in the room, having apparently no modesty at all. Harry never went anywhere without his huge sword, making many people uneasy as they knew he wasn't human anymore, though what he was now was unknown.

A few people had also had interesting reactions to them, all of them having creature inheritance. The Beauxbatons' Headmistress had almost attacked the trio, only to be forcibly restrained. When she had been asked why she had done so, she had explained that she had felt threatened and wanted to defend herself, an answer that caused many to wonder about how dangerous the trio was.

Another interesting reaction had been the one of one Fleur Delacour. When she had been introduced to the fourth Champion, she had jumped on him and tried to take off his pants, before Harry himself restrained her, though something had caused him to feel slightly lightheaded. Apparently, Fleur was part Veela, a species that was known to have the Allure, something that made men crave them, though Harry didn't seem particularly affected. When he had told her that he had to stop her again, as she looked ready to have her way with him right then and there. Many had been surprised to see Priscilla not even fazed by the situation, though she had given those who asked a creepy smile when they had asked why she didn't care.

However the attention the three dimensional travelers were gathering was broken when the doors of the Great Hall burst open, letting in a delegation led by the ugliest woman Harry, Priscilla and Lily had ever seen. Her appearance reminded them of a toad, and she was wearing clothes that were bright pink, making many people want to puke considering how disgusting the color was when coupled with said woman's appearance.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Umbridge?" politely asked Dumbledore.

The woman simply gave the Headmaster a sickly sweet smile, before turning to the trio, who was still eating, not bothering to dignify the woman with their attention.

"Hem, hem. Dumbledore, the Ministry has been informed that three non registered non-humans were in this castle, therefore Minister Fudge ordered them to be arrested."

There was an uproar, students and teacher alike screaming profanities at the woman, who didn't look bothered in the slightest, showing instead a smug smile.

"You can't do that!"

"It's Harry Potter you're talking about!"

Umbridge let the people scream for a few minutes, before she interrupted the ruckus by pointing her wand towards her neck and using a sonorus charm.

"By order of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Harry James Potter, the woman called Priscilla and the child called Lily are to surrender their wands to the Aurors and follow us without resisting, as per the law on Non-Human sentient Beings!"

Umbridge waited but nobody came forth, causing her to redden in anger, and many students to snicker.

"Harry James Potter, as per the orders of...

-**Silence, Toad. We are eating, and you are disturbing us." **growled Harry. If the woman hadn't actually caused him an urge to kill her, if only to avoid a stain in the gene pool of his food, he may have found her funny. As it was, he found her incredibly annoying.

His casual dismissal of her person, as well as his tone and the nickname by which he had called her made Umbridge redden and take out her wand. However before anyone could react, her shoulder exploded in a fountain of gore and blood, causing her to scream in agony as she clutched the stump of her arm.

"**I said you were disturbing us, Toad. Now leave or suffer the consequences of your stupidity."** said Harry, his blood-stained claymore on the table, next to his right arm.

"No way!"

"I didn't even see him move!"

"I'm going to be sick..."

As another chorus of screams erupted in the Great Hall, Harry sighed. Maybe they could just kill them all?

**Hogwarts, November 12th**

It had been a week and a half since Harry and his "family" had arrived at Hogwarts. After the incident with Umbridge, there had been no more attempts to arrest him, though sometimes he wished there had been. At least he would have been entertained. While Lily and Priscilla were happy with exploring the castle, he found it quite boring after a few days. The ghosts were avoiding them like the plague, apparently sensing that something was off with them, and the humans were not better.

So here he was, exercising with his claymore against that strange tree that moved its branches. It was far too slow to provide a good challenge, but at least it was eager to fight him, which was still better than nothing.

As he swung his sword, he smelt four people coming his way, four students from what he could tell, two girls and two boys. Seeing how their smell was similar, he'd hazard a guess and say that one of the girls was related with one of the boys, and the others were siblings.

Looking behind him, he saw two teenagers with red hair, and two with black. They were staring at him in awe, as he lifted his claymore and put it on his shoulder.

"**Can I help you?**" he asked, causing their eyes to widen as they pointed something behind him.

Before they could say anything, he felt something hit him with a force that would have hurt a human, but merely made him slide a few feet.

"**...That tickled."**

The group stared at him dumbfounded, as if he had done something extraordinary. Yeah, right. If he showed them the Awakened hunts he had gone on solo, **that** would be impressive. Not this pathetic half-assed punching tree.

"**So, you wanted something with me?"**

The youngest redhead muttered something about a "Weighing of the Wands."

**Hogwarts, November 12th, fight with Whomping Willow+15 minutes**

Harry strolled in the room where his fellow Champions were waiting, causing Fleur Delacour to stiffen as she refrained from jumping him, while Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum, his male counterparts, merely gave him a small nod. They had apparently not forgotten what had happened with Umbridge. After all, the next day, and disregarding Dumbledore's warnings, Harry had told the entire castle that the next time someone bothered him when he was eating, he would eat them. A few had laughed, but his creepy smile had given birth to a rumor of him and his family beings cannibals.

He watched as an old man took those sticks they called wands and performed magic with them, making commentaries about their state and other diverse things related. He kept an eye on the strange woman, Skeeter her name was, that had been eyeing him like a piece of meat since the beginning of the Weighing. It was quite disturbing actually, his mind was telling him that he was the one supposed to be the predator, so her stare felt strange.

"And now, Mister Potter."

Advancing towards the old man, he stood there, waiting, making the people in the room look at him in expectation.

"Mister Potter, would you mind showing me your wand?

-**I am afraid that I cannot show you something that I never possessed nor saw the use of."**

His admission caused the people who were present to start, as they looked at him with something akin to incredulity. The old man in front of him though, looked like he had been kicked hard in a rather private place.

"Never possessed? Never saw the use? Mister Potter, do you mean that you never went to get your wand, your fated partner, your focus to use magic?

-**Indeed. As I said, I never had much use for magic in the first place. Considering what magic I've seen you people use, I'm rather sure that it would have been useless in my line of work, save perhaps for a few convenient Charms."**

By now all the people in the room were staring at him in shock, none of them able to conceive the idea of having to live without magic. They were so dependent on it that they wouldn't know what to do without it, how to live without using it.

Then the Skeeter woman gave a high-pitched laugh, before going to grab his arm, only to find the pointy end of a claymore pointed at her.

"**Do not **_**ever**_** try to touch me without my permission, woman. Else you will find that my kind is usually NOT so friendly with humans. If I wasn't here, you would already all be dead."**

And with that, he left the room, leaving behind a confused group.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, November 13th, 1994**

"Now, Harry, would you mind telling us about your life before you were summoned here?"

It was the evening, and in the Great Hall were the students from the three schools, the teachers, a few reporters, Pricilla, Lily, and Sirius Black.

"**There is little to say. As you know, I was in another world. I was taken in by people calling themselves the Organization, whose purpose was to create warriors able to match the Yomas, a species of demons that disguised themselves as humans, going so far as to take the place of those they killed in their family, before starting killing other people. The warriors created to face such monsters were monsters themselves, for in order to face opponents more powerful than humans, they were implanted with the flesh of Yomas themselves, thus becoming hybrids."**

Many people looked at him with understanding nods, though quite a few of the Slytherin table sneered at the man.

"**They had created only one generation of male warriors long ago, and deemed them as failures. The reason is that the hybrids use Youki, a form of energy that makes them able to compete with Yomas. However, by using too much of this energy, they could cross a threshold and Awaken, as we called it, becoming monsters far beyond even Yomas in terms of power, speed and strength.**

**As a male, I should not have become a hybrid, however the higher-ups of the Organization had found me interesting, thus violating their own laws. I think the reason they did so is because they somehow knew I could use magic.**

**I was trained, and on my seventeenth birthday, I became a warrior."**

Many surprised whispers broke in the room, until a bushy-haired teen from Gryffindor stood up and asked:

"But how can you be seventeen? You should only be fourteen! You were born in 1980, and we're in 1994, it's impossible that you are older than fourteen!"

Harry merely shrugged. He didn't really care about the time paradox. It was Dumbledore who explained:

"Miss Granger, I believe that in this world Harry was in, time went faster than here, therefore making it possible for him to be as old as he claims. By the way, Harry, how old are you exactly?

-**Around twenty-one, I think. I don't really care, since I've stopped aging around three years ago. Warriors never age once they reach physical maturity, and we can't die of old age."**

There was once again a ruckus, as many people couldn't believe that Harry Potter had casually admitted he was essentially immortal.

**"After that, I was sent on Awakened Beings hunts. Usually, these hunts were performed by parties, but as my existence was secret, I was alone in dealing with them. That was not a problem, as I was known to be one of the most powerful warriors birthed by the Organization. Priscilla here is another, and Lily's true mother was another.**

**You see, the Organization assigned number to the warriors depending on their strength. The smaller the number, the stronger the warrior. Single-digits warriors were the elite, and those who harbored a number under 5 were powerful enough to kill normal Awakened Beings on their own. And the number 1 was the most powerful, the absolute best of them all. Usually there was a huge gap in strength between the number 2 and the number 1."**

Someone asked:

"And what was your number?

-**Remember that I was not supposed to be an official warrior. I could not really have a number in the ranking, since it would be strange if someone had a number but was never seen. However, considering my own strength and skills, the higher-ups gave me the number 0. I was officiously recognized as the strongest warrior of my generation, and perhaps of all generations. Priscilla was a potential number 1 in her time, before she "retired", and is considered to this day as one of the two most powerful warriors to ever exist, yet I am stronger than her. And Lily's mother was the number 1 of her time."**

That led many people to ponder exactly how strong he was, if he was supposed to be the most powerful fighter trained by this "Organization".

It was one reporter who asked:

"You've been talking about Awakened Beings. What are they like?

-**That depends. Each one is unique, as the transformation usually grants them with a form suited to their abilities before the Awakening. It is difficult to explain, as there is no trend in the transformation other than the gain of power and the hunger.**

**-**Hunger?

-**Indeed. Warriors need very little food, and can easily go an entire week without food or water. That changes after the Awakening, and is replaced with hunger.**"

As people asked other questions, Dumbledore asked:

"Harry, if you would, I'd like to extract a memory of yours about these Awakened Beings. it is painless, and does not remove the memory itself."

He merely shrugged, and let the old man get the memory from him, though the feeling was weird.

Dumbledore thencalled an elf, and asked him to bring something he called a pensieve, before dumping the memory inside and tapping it with his wand. The image that was then projected would haunt the lives of those present for the rest of their lives. The being depicted was over five meters tall, and had grey steel-like plates covering its torso and members. It reminded them of a giant spider, with metallic limbs, but instead of the head of a spider was a feminine torso, covered by the steel-like plates, and human-looking metallic arms. The head was that of a woman, though it clearly wasn't human as it's mouth could open far more than a human's, and it contained shark-like teeth.

Nobody noticed when Harry, Priscilla and Lily left.

**Hogwarts, November 14th, 1994**

Lily was busy exploring the castle, her mama having told her that she was going to read. She was not afraid, her new mama had told her that she could transform if she was in danger, and her papa had told her that the humans in this new world were no threat to them. She herself knew that, they were too weak to hurt her, they had no Youki, and that strange energy her papa had a lot of, well none of these people had more than a fraction of it.

She was currently exploring the dungeons, when she felt something hit her in the back. Curious, she looked behind her, and saw a blonde boy, older than her but younger than her mama, with a stick pointed towards her. He looked surprised.

"Mister...Is...something wrong?" she asked.

However the boy waved his stick, and a bright light collided with her, hurting her. It did not hurt a lot, but it still hurt, and in her mind, the boy was trying to hurt her. That and she could smell his guts...

Needless to say, Draco Malfoy only had time to open his mouth to scream before his head was ripped off his shoulders by Lily, the young girl sinking her little fists inside his stomach, ripping the skin apart and grabbing his innards, that she quickly devoured with moans of pleasure. She had been so hungry...

**Hogwarts, November 15th, 1994**

**"**DUMBLEDORE!" screamed an irate Lucius Malfoy, bursting inside the Great Hall. All students were there, as well as all the Aurors tasked to assure the security of the Tournament. After all, there had just been a murder in Hogwarts. The poor second year that had been lost and found the body had screamed so loudly that she was heard from Gryffindor tower, and had to be given several calming draughts and dreamless sleep potions. What had really turned the stomach of the people who had seen the corpse was the fact that the innards had been _eaten_.

"I want the culprits sent to Azkaban immediately! This time, you pathetic fool, you will not stop me! Aurors, arrest Harry Potter, the woman called Priscilla, and that _girl_.

-And what, pray tell, makes you think they are responsible for your son's demise, Lucius?"

The blonde man merely sneered at the Headmaster, whipping out his own wand and pointing it at a nonplussed Harry.

"They are not human, Albus, they admitted that much! And after what Potter did to Miss Umbridge, it is clear that his species is dangerous. It is our duty to see that dangerous _half-breeds_ be put down, for the sake of our children's safety!"

The elder Malfoy's gesture was mimicked by the Aurors, even James Potter and Sirius Black, even though it seemed that they were reluctant to do so. However, Lily Potter, the Potter children and the Black children interposed themselves.

The blonde man, however, did not lower his wand.

"Move, you stupid _Mudblood_, and take your filthy children with you!

-Malfoy, what did you call my wife?!

-**Enough."** growled Harry, tired of the stupidity of these people that considered themselves better than everyone. He had learnt a lot of things since his arrival, as he needed little sleep, and he was quite sure he was able to learn how to live in the Muggle world easily. Therefore, there was no reason for him to stay in this castle, surrounded by stupid people staring at him as if they had a right to expect him to be different, as if he had disappointed them.

Priscilla and Lily were also standing, having gotten up immediately after him. He had known the very moment she had eaten the idiot's innards, as he himself and Priscilla had smelled it. They had made sure nobody saw the blood-stained child, as they didn't want unnecessary attention, but apparently it was a foolish hope.

Thinking that they were surrendering , Lucius smirked.

"Good, at least you have some brains, _half-breed._

-**...Apparently, I was giving you too much credit. I would have thought that you were clever enough to let us in peace, but it seems I was mistaken.**

-You little!..." growled the blonde wizard, as he raised his wand to curse Harry, only to have a large pike impale his arm, drawing blood and making him scream.

"You...will...not...touch...papa!" said Lily, who was looking angry.

The entire Great Hall was shocked to see that her left arm had changed into a giant contraption looking like a giant metallic arm covered by metallic bands, with metal spikes similar to the one the older Malfoy now had in his arm.

Harry merely shrugged, they were busted, so what? It wasn't as if they had any means of killing them, since Lily had told them about the "lights that hurt", which he had deduced was probably magic, yet had proven ineffective against his adoptive daughter, probably because her Youki was so high it protected her from something like that.

Turning towards his daughter, Harry said:

"**Lily, are you hungry? You can eat this man if you want. I think he may taste a little worse than his son, but you won't know until your try."**

That caused everyone in the Hall to gape at him. After all, he had just admitted he knew his daughter had killed (and eaten, though most tried to forget that part) Draco Malfoy. Before anyone could move, there was a scream, an explosion of gore, and Lily was already munching on the man's guts happily, while he was staring at his now open stomach that had been emptied of his innards.

Everyone looked at the trio in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then it sank in, causing the people present, especially the students, to scream, and some to vomit. The only ones that were even remotely looking calm were Harry, Priscilla and Lily, the latter still happily gnawing on a part of intestine.

"Just...What...How...What happened?!" screamed a student of the Slytherin table, one that Harry remembered ogling Priscilla like she was a piece of meat.

Lifting his sword on his shoulder, he gave the assembled people a cold smile. Enough was enough, he had seen how those idiots treated those they believed were beneath them, even when there was evidence that they were in fact the ones with the less power, talent and intellect. It was time for a proverbial slap in the face, to show them that there were things against which they were nothing.

"**What has happened, **_**human**_**, is that this idiot got his just desserts! He was however right, Lily was the one to eat that blonde student, though it was because the idiot had attacked her without provocation.**

-You..._eat_...people?!" screeched the same bushy-haired teen that had ranted about the impossibility of him being older than fourteen.

"**If you remember well, I told you our kind was implanted with the flesh of Yoma, and that at one point we Awakened and became monsters. Did it not come to your mind that perhaps we were all Awakened Beings?"**

By now every wand was pointed on the trio, not that they seemed bothered. Lily was still licking her lips happily, Priscilla was calm, though he could tell she was probably impatient to get her first true meal in a while, and he didn't care.

Dumbledore's face was a mask of shock, as were the ones of Lily and James Potter, and the one of Sirius Black.

"Harry, you are one of those monsters?

-**Let me tell you an interesting story, Lily Potter. Once upon a time, there was a child. This child lived with horrible people, who treated him as a slave, beat him every time something didn't go their way, blaming him for his 'freakishness'. They made him live in a cupboard under the stairs, and gave him only the leftovers, meaning he was lucky if he ate two meals a week.**

**Then, at some point, this child realized that he hadn't done anything bad, that he didn't deserve what he got. Knowing that he couldn't change what he got, he wished to become a monster, as it would mean that what he had endured had had a meaning, even if only a little. Then, one day, he became a warrior, knowing that one day he would Awaken and become a flesh-eating monster. Most people would have been repulsed, but this one was happy. For once in his life, he had something to strive for, something to aim for, and in the end, he became a monster. And then he got what he had always wished for.**

**-**Power?" asked one of the green clad students. People were mesmerized by his tale, having put 2 and 2 together. This was the life of their savior? No wonder he had gone mad!

However, Harry shook his head.

"**No. The power was a nice bonus, since it meant that nobody would ever trample him ever again, but that was not what he had wished for. It was something much simpler, something so mundane than most of you probably never paid it the attention it deserved. He got a family."**

At that, Priscilla looked at him understandingly, after all for all her power, that had also been her ultimate wish, to get back the warmth of a family. She may have known Harry for a short time, but she could tell that he was doing his best in making their new pseudo-family work, and she sometimes found herself humming happily, much to her shock. When she had agreed to be his mate, she had expected to be treated as a slightly inferior being, seeing as her strength was not on his level, she had expected to be ordered around for his own agenda. That had not been the case. Sure, he had strongly imparted a few rules on both her and Lily, but they were far from unreasonable. At first, she had thought it was an elaborate scheme to manipulate her in some way, but after a while, she had started to realize that it was not the case, he genuinely wanted her to do what she wanted.

That is why, even if it had been such a short time since their meeting, she had started to observe him, and care for him. It wasn't love yet, however she couldn't deny that she was attracted to the powerful Awakened. He was powerful, insanely so, as she remembered how well he had held against Lily and her while still part-human, and he was caring, a combination that was the rarest of the rare. It was a very alien feeling for her, who was used to be alone, to have somebody to care about herself.

"A family? _That's_ what you wanted?

-**Indeed. I may be a monster, however, as all of you, my only true wish is to have a good life, a loving family. The only difference between us is our species and alimentary habits. Now, if you could please excuse us, we are going to leave."**

The people watched, mesmerized, as he took a step, then another, towards the entrance, only to be hit by a flurry of spells, that impacted harmlessly against him.

"**Very well, if your pride commands you to fight us, then we shall oblige. Dumbledore, I suggest you evacuate the students, otherwise I am afraid they will be scarred for life."**

With a nod, Dumbledore made the students evacuate, even those from Beauxbatons and Durmrstrang, though most of the older Slytherins stayed, and joined the Aurors in pointing their wands towards the trio. A few teachers and the school nurse had left as well, to take care of the younger students, a wise decision in his mind.

"**Now, let us begin. Lily!" **he said, calling the younger girl.

Said girl proceeded to transform, her body taking a distinctively metallic color, her legs becoming metal-like tentacles holding her in the air, and her arms becoming huge and large, spikes appearing on her elbows.

The Aurors started firing spells at her, only to find themselves cut in two as she playfully dodged their attacks while sending spikes to them.

"**Priscilla!"**

The woman then transformed into her Awakened form, the infamous "One-Horned Monster", her skin becoming purple, wings sprouting out of her back, and a solitary horn protruding from her forehead.

She used her fingers to pierce the Aurors attacking her easily, cutting them to pieces.

The only ones that hadn't moved were Dumbledore, his Transfiguration teacher, an old lady with an unpronounceable name, his parents and Sirius Black, as they stared at him.

"Harry...Do we really have to do this?

-**You have little choice. Either you will try to restrain me, or I will kill you, and then we will start feasting on your students."**

He didn't have the time to react as a spell impacted on his head, harmlessly, making him smile.

"**That is the spirit."**

However simple it would have been to kill them all without transforming, he felt he owed them that much, if only for his parents, who had given birth to him, and Sirius, who had apparently been his godfather.

With a last smile, he gathered his Youki, causing Lily and Priscilla, that had been already feasting on the corpses of the Aurors, to look at him in wonder, not that he could blame them. After all, his Youki was _massive_, there was no other word. It saturated the air, permeating everything in its reach, submerging everything.

In the center of the vortex of wind that his Youki was causing, his body changed. His feet elongated, adopting another structure, similar to the one of a wolf's leg, though there was no fur, only metallic skin covering his newly formed claws. His body elongated and stretched, making him thinner. His arms stretched as well, becoming much thinner, while his fingers elongated, becoming longer and skeletal, claws appearing at their end. His back burst open, four bat-like wings appearing from where it had opened, two big ones and two small ones. His face was covered by two metal plates separating his face in two equal parts, covering even his mouth, though he could make them disappear, and finally, two gigantic horns burst from under his hair on his forehead. The horns were thin, and curbed backwards, towards his back.

It was a truly magnificent sight, a form that reminded those that saw it of a fallen angel, a demon, _a monster_.

"**Let us begin."**

**Hogwarts, November 15th, 1994, Battle+2 Hours**

Harry, Priscilla and Lily rubbed their stomachs contently, having eaten their fill of human guts, blood dripping from their mouths. The three of them were standing naked in a pool of blood, body parts and organs, not bothered in the slightest by the sight.

Looking around, Harry shrugged, before picking up his sword, locking his arm with Priscilla who gave him a curious stare, and motioned to Lily to follow them, the little girl squealing happily as she followed her new parents.

_In the end, what makes a Monster is to consider yourself one,_ he mused, seeing how similar this would be with a normal family.

He was brought out of his musing when a figure appeared, sending a spell towards him. It was a male in his thirties, with dirty brown hair.

"Die, Potter! You will not stop the return of the Dark Lord!"

_The Dark Lord? I thought Voldemort was dead, that was what those fools told me, though Dumbledore believed he was still alive, somehow._

Turning towards the man, he grinned.

"**Tell me about this Dark Lord, human."**

**Little Hangleton, December 6th, 1994**

"What do you want?!" hissed the being sitting on the love seat. On the ground was Nagini, his pet snake and most recent Horcruxe, dead, as well as his servant Wormtail, who was dead too. Now the two females were feasting on the guts of the rat Animagus, and the sight was greatly bothering him, as his new body could also feel pain but was unable to defend itself, a perfect flesh prison.

"**Do tell me how you managed to stay alive all those years ago..."**

**Hogwarts, February 2nd, 1995**

"Stay away, you monster!" screamed the Auror, sending spell after spell towards Harry, who was standing, alone, before Hogwarts. Apparently the security had been upped, not that it meant anything to him, but he had business here. He had come back once before, to deal with that annoying diadem of Tom's, but that time he had been discreet, not wanting the people there to know about his presence.

Ignoring the Auror who was sending spells at him, he entered the castle, walking towards the Great Hall. Pushing the doors open, he strolled towards the staff table. Many of the new teachers were young, probably barely out of school, which was good, their ideas were that more recent than the ones of those he had killed. The new Headmaster was a small and round woman, Pomona Sprout if his memory was exact. She was standing with her wand pointed at him, looking torn between the need to hex him, and ask him why he was there in the first place.

"**Good evening. I apologize for disturbing you, and I wish to assure you that I am not here to kill anybody, save for those who wish to stop me from leaving peacefully later. **

**-**Then why are you here, monster?!

-**To inform you that the Dark Lord Voldemort is well and truly dead, and that he will not come back. We took care of what allowed him to remain alive, and he has now passed on. Now, we will ask you for one favor, the only one we will ever ask you wizards and witches: leave us alone. We do not wish to wage war with you, we only wish to have a normal life. We do not expect a strict compliance, and your kind will be free to attack us should they stumble upon us, however we would like to avoid being actively hunted. As I said, our only wish is to live our life peacefully. Your answer?**

**-**I...We...I agree, however be aware that even if I comply to your request, the Minister may not.

-**If they do hunt us, then they will be the ones to suffer. Your word is enough for me. Have a nice evening."**

And with that, he vanished. Lily and Priscilla were waiting for him to take them to the ice parlor, and he didn't want to make them wait.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! As usual, review are welcome, and constructive criticism is encouraged!  
**


End file.
